


The Offer

by aliengirlguy



Category: Earth: Final Conflict
Genre: Other, Roleplay, Sandoval Being Sandoval, Twitterfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliengirlguy/pseuds/aliengirlguy
Summary: Da'an and Ronald Sandoval have a little...conversation.





	The Offer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NZ_Companion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NZ_Companion/gifts).



> A/N: This is a fun RP Earth Final Conflict twitterfic written together by aliengirlguy and NZ_Companion.

The Taelon sighed wearily, as if the universe were on his shoulders, now was not the time to show the pressure he was feeling.

Remaining poised and attentive to the task at hand, a plan was forming, the Alien was not about to divulge it to anyone, he must do this alone it seemed.

His scheming was interrupted when Sandoval stepped into his private quarters, interrupting his worrying and plotting.

Da'an eyed his former protector Sandoval warily, since he allied with Z'or the implant could no longer be trusted. With Boone gone, and civil conversation with Liam laid to ruins by devolving to yelling matches, it seemed there was no one left to put his trust in.

Sandoval, knowing he had Da'an where he wanted the alien circled around the other casually and slyly said.

"I see that Kincaid is not around, how...fortuitous." He gave a sly little smile.

Da'an wondered if this was the end Z'or seemed to always promise them.

Da'an's eye narrowed suspiciously, Sandoval always seemed to have an angle.

"Fortuitous" he echoed "For whom?" He trailed off, eyes dropping to the other's hand, "explain the meaning of this" His words were sharp.

How could someone he once trusted turn on him like this?

Sandoval found it rather amusing, looking back over the years under Talon thumb, how they always underestimated humanity. Sandoval had admired Boone, for all their differences, because he proved against that estimation, even with an implant. As a result, Da'an may have mellowed because of Boone, but that didn't mean that the attitude had gone. It was because of this benevolence, and because of Z'or's own unique, more destructive, influence from humanity, that he found himself in a unique position. He would have his power, his revenge over the destruction of his life, and he would use these powerful beings to do it.

“It is fortuitous Da'an, because I think you know as well as I do that things...have been tense on board the Mothership since Z'or started his bid for Leadership. Things could go dangerously array, enemies could take advantage," Sandavol leaned forward from behind Da'an, “Of your weaknesses.”

Sandavol was practically purred in Da'an's ear, "it is in times like this we must turn to those whom is our...friends, for support against those who would seek to take advantage in such trying times as these.”

The Taelon quietly listened, weighing up the implant's past actions against him, and what was being said now. True when it all began those were better days, Sandoval was his Protector alone. But Boone had offered so much more, a unique kind of companionship that Sandoval, for reasons even Da’an could not explain, Sandvol seemed to lack.

Sandoval turned so cold after his CVI broke down, calculating, cruel. Da'an remembered when he was once kind, businesslike but attentive. His brow-ridges furrowed slightly.

"I will not be one of your chess pieces to move about as you please," his hand moved in a distressed arc.

The alien's posture was like a cat coiled to pounce, distrust rippled through him. He turned to face Sandoval "Since you allied with Zo'or, with numerous attempts at my life" he paused, then "Do not think I cannot see your intentions, for it is your own self-service you pursue"

The Taelon could admit to himself that he was tired though, tired of the battles, tired of these so-called 'friends' stinging him in the back. He may have wanted someone to confide trust in, but he was angry, hurt, and it was his turn to strike back. What was that saying? Do not corner a wounded animal?

Sandavol to his credit didn't stand back, in fact, the companion protector could see the edge of tiredness about Da'an. Not the tiredness of the body, for Talons were pure energy after all, but exhaustion of the mind, the soul. Sandoval in fact leaned in closer.

"No games between us then Da'an," but let me ask you. Are you not weary of all the infighting? the cracks appearing on the edges of the synod?" Sandoval leaned in even closer, practically whispering in his ear. "No one believes you, when you try, repeatedly, to reason with them, but for all the denials, that doesn’t change the fact that you can see it, as I can see it."

"The implant compels me to do what is best for the Companions, and I think those who are of a like mind..." he trailed a finger casually on the iridescent blue-purple wall behind Da'an's back, "...coming together for the greater good of both Companions and Humanity."

Sandoval took a step back suddenly out of Da'an's space and casually sauntered over to Da'an's chair, laying a compad on the armrest. "Here are the latest updates from Z'or, Good day Da'an," Sandoval left and Da'an stared after him, the only sign of his distressed emotions the rapid blinking of electric blue eyes.

A faint glowing blue blush rippled over his visage, the encounter with Sandoval had unnerved him. And yet, with all pretenses stripped away, he was filled now instead with a curiosity. What was the protector up to? Would it hinder his own plans, or in some way be of assistance?

Still, the Taelon was wary. He glanced to the compad but left it there, instead moving to the vidglass window to watch the vista and quietly contemplate what had happened.

In the shuttle on the way back, when Lily Marchette’s back was turned to him, Sandoval couldn't help muse to himself. 'Yes, yes this will do nicely, after all...

A smile twisted his lips.

'Every ruler needs their own...companion."

 


End file.
